mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rozene Autumns
'"U-um..Hello?"' Rozene Autumns is a student at Sweet Amoris High School. She is very optimistic, "happy-go-lucky" (What she often says) and loves meeting new people. Sadly, due to her internal conflict with social anxiety, she is not the type to often approach others. However, when she is seen with people, she often described as innocent, curious, and a bit quirky. About History Rozene was actually born into a very strict Asian family. Having only a little sister, she was forced to do many things as the oldest child in order to protect her little sibling. Rozene's parents who had lost their first child, a baby boy, to a miscarriage had started to become even more distant and farther apart then so often unleashed their rage and anger onto Rozene. Out of the two parents though, her father is usually seen much calmer than her mother and so eventually after all the arguments, the couple went to court. The court ruled to give Rozene's father custody to both of his daughters, so then the family moved and changed their last name. Even with all the family problems going on in her family, Rozene was actually a bright child when she was young. She is curious and timid but in her childhood photos, you can see that she was often willing to talk to anyone about literally anything. However, things started to change in second grade after being bullied by many boys in her grade when rumors went around about her family have issues. Not many days later, a bad argument took place between her parents where her parents had gotten violent with each other. The event ended up with Rozene's father with scars on his face and neck, while Rozene's mother left and never came back for three days. School Life As earlier stated, Rozene was bullied starting from a young age. Starting from second grade and lasting till the end of middle school, she was bullied for numerous reasons. First was the rumors about her family, then how she got random scars, and then how often she was seen all alone. Her family stayed in the same place throughout this whole time so she was stuck amongst the same kids until her Dad finally moved closer to their uncle which brought her to a different high school. At first in the beginning of high school, she wanted to speak out to the other students but due to her fear of being judged, she decided to keep quiet. That was when she met Ken and Lucy and became close with the two. However, the friendship of these three friends then broke when Rozene's dad bought their own house and no longer needed to live at their uncle's. After settling down at their new house, she then was associated with Sweet Amoris. She was surprised to see Ken appear at her new school but then was relieved to know that at least she had one friend already at her new school. (cue Rozene having a crush on him). 'Appearance' Rozene is described with light tan skin, long brown hair and often seen wearing jeans and any long sleeve top clothing. She is only 5 feet in height and has green eyes. Rozene's preferred style though is always ripped light blue jeans with a hoodie. Despite Rozene's dislike to dress up, she actually really likes accessories. She has a few bracelets and just one ring that fits her small index finger. She also owns a black ribboned choker with a crescent moon charm that she only wore after attending Sweet Amoris. Rozene's original appearance in elementary and middle school is different compared to her looks at Sweet Amoris. Being Asian means born with natural black hair, Rozene actually had shoulder length, jet black hair all the way until she attended Sweet Amoris. Part of her long brown hair is actually a bit of hair extension. She also naturally had very very dark brown eyes but took a surgery to change the color of them as her dark eyes literally seemed black, haunted her a bit. Ken and Lucy were the last few people to see that side of her before she changed. Of course, before she permanently dyed her hair and changed her eye colors, she had got permission from her dad to do so. ((temporary using a my candy love photo lol)) Personality Rozene used to be very easy to read and open about her thoughts. She didn't mind if anyone found them silly because those were her ideas and thoughts and not theirs. However, that changed over time, as she became shyer and started shutting herself away from her family. She was actually much of a crybaby when she was a kid, however after being caught crying during lunch in school by Kentin, she now usually only lets herself break down in her own privacy or she goes to Kentin to talk about it. However, if you didn't know Rozene's past then actually you would be surprised of how she normally acts. She is outgoing and very optimistic to others and is always ready to cheer someone on, no matter what they may be doing. She likes to hug and cling onto people and is very very lazy. She is also very stubborn so that works hand in hand if she is curious. She is honest and so she almost passes off as blunt when she talks straight to the point. Around boys, Rozene is actually the complete opposite. She is dense, flustered and just a complete awkward mess. Even sometimes when boys make the first move on her, she just passes it off as a friendly gesture. Compared to boys she is often seen to get along with girls better, often seen clinging to them like a child. Regardless of gender, if she does see anyone that is overly popular, she tends to avoid them, afraid that she may cause any unnecessary drama. Relationships 'Nathaniel' Nathaniel was one of the first few people that Rozene met when she first arrived at Sweet Amoris. She doesn't really know what to say around him and doesn't really get his jokes in the beginning but as she spends more time in the school and gets to know him more, she is now on better terms with him. She respects him as the student body president but also somewhat admires him for being very hard-working. She also really enjoys how they both have a soft spot for cats. 'Castiel' Castiel was the second person she met when she walking around the school. She could tell a bit off the bat that he was a bad boy type so she didn't really get to know him well. She felt really awkward when during the first few days she was stuck trying to help Nathaniel with his errands but then trying not to disobey Castiel. Later on, when she gets to know Castiel, she is often dense to his teasing but gets very defensive when he specifically teases her about how short she is. 'Lysander' Rozene's relationship with Lysander is quite hard to put her finger on. Ever since she got scared nearly to death by Lysander after school, she's been a bit timid to approach him. After trying to befriend him once, she figured how that he doesn't like people who are overly curious so she tries not to cross the borderline of his life. Though when they bump into each other and have very awkward silent moments, Rozene does admire Lysander for his creativity and relates to him a lot about being forgetful. 'Armin' Armin and Rozene actually had a very awkward start. Since Armin arrived at Sweet Amoris after Rozene, and not to mention that he and Alexy had spread around some weird news getting them both mixed around before she met them. Rozene actually wanted to see who the new student is but then she overthought about how rumors might start since he is new, so she actually avoided him before them two bumped into each other. Rozene admires how Armin can express his passion openly and how he is very carefree of what he does. One thing she can't understand is Armin's teasing though. He makes her really flustered. 'Ken / Kentin' Kentin is Rozene's crush ever since she arrived at the high school zoned around her uncle's home. She met him when during the beginning of class, the teacher expected everyone to do an ice-breaker and she and Ken were the only ones standing around so they paired up. After that, they started to get to know each other more and hanging out in school together. She always found how Kentin was really cute being around her height. When he left for military school, she was really heartbroken. As soon as she went home, she set his teddy bear on her dresser and it is still there today. However, when Kentin came back to Sweet Amoris, she was shocked from his change but also felt distant to him. However, after he approached her again, she undoubtingly fell in love with him again. She also did not enjoy knowing that he had kissed Amber for revenge and is most likely still jealous from that incident. 'Other Characters' 'Alexy' Rozene was surprised when she met Alexy because of her original plans of avoiding him and Armin. However, now she is happy and glad to call him her best friend and doesn't mind the fact that he is gay. He was one of the first few people she opened up to about her sexuality. She feels bad for having a crush on the same guy as Alexy but is still very very happy with his support. On a side note, she is still confused to his teasing and groans when he takes her on his shopping sprees. Even though she secretly enjoys it afterward 'Rosalya' Ever since the moment Rozene bumped into Rosa, she has admired Rosa for her boldness and self-confidence. When she had to help Leigh and Rosa get back together, she started to admire Rosa even more for having such a great boyfriend. like goals af Rozene enjoys having girl time with Rosa and often becomes really shy when she teases her about her crush but is still happy to call Rosa her best friend. Rozene loves Rosa but also groans when it comes to fashion lectures from her. 'Iris' Iris was the fifth person Rozene met when she first arrived at Sweet Amoris. After meeting Nathaniel, Castiel, Ken, and Amber, Rozene was super glad to meet Iris, as Iris was the first female friend she made coming to Sweet Amoris. Rozene relates to Iris about being not fairly good at much, but still very much appreciate her for always offering help. Rozene also admires Iris's hair and fashion style. 'Violette' When Rozene met Violette, she found herself actually being able to relate to Violette a lot. Similar to Violette, Rozene also was living with only her father, even though she and Violette's reasons may be different. Rozene really admires Violette for her artistic skills and is often fangirling to her about how she wishes she could draw like that too. Rozene finds Violette very cute and understands why she is very soft spoken. 'Kim' Rozene was really shy when she met Kim. However, after getting to know each other, Rozene looks up to Kim as an older sister and doesn't mind her nicknaming her "Little Girl". Rozene is grateful to have Kim as a friend and really enjoys the fact that she is a bold tomboy. Rozene is super grateful for having Kim defending her and is probably seen clinging onto Kim with a hug, if not already with Rosa. 'Peggy' Rozene's first impression of Peggy was that she was surprised that someone like Peggy would approach her. Rozene felt a bit pressured by the questions Peggy asked and how pushy Peggy seemed for her articles. However, later Rozene came to be really interested in Peggy's articles and appreciative of Peggy's passion for helping animals and the environment. She is still a bit slightly scared of Peggy's plans, just mostly when Peggy gets really suspicious and on people. 'Melody' When Rozene first met Melody, she thought Melody as Nathaniel's girlfriend since she seemed to really like him. However, when Melody revealed that she wasn't dating Nathaniel and told Rozene not to tell anyone that she does like him, Rozene now feels more awkward around Nathaniel, afraid that someone or Melody may take it the wrong way. Rozene does appreciate how nice and kind Melody is to her though. 'Priya' When Priya came along to Sweet Amoris, Rozene really admired Priya but also felt very insecure when she started comparing when she started to now that Priya is starting Sweet Amoris. Rozene ended up feeling very depressed and even avoided Kentin, in thoughts of being not good enough. After the clear up, Priya became one of Rozene's "older sisters" but also a role model. She wants to be more confident like Priya with the ability to stand up for herself but also to think more positive about herself. 'Amber' 'Capucine' 'Lucy' 'Dake / Dakota' 'Other Candies' Trivia * Due to her parents' constant arguing, she is often really indecisive of her decisions. * Rozene can play the violin. (She learned from 7th grade.) * Rozene doesn't like eat sweets, with an exception of brownies. * Rozene likes to cosplay as many things. * Rozene doesn't like makeup but Cosplay is an exception. *Rozene struggles with Depression secretly. *Rozene actually gets really scared with loud noises, as the aftermath of her parents' constant yelling. * Favorites *Rozene's favorite color is white. *Rozene's favorite flower is a white rose or a hibiscus. *Rozene's favorite food is sandwiches. *Rozene's favorite hobby is talking to her friends and biking. *Rozene's favorite music genre is Pop. *Rozene's favorite genre (books/movies) is Romance. *Rozene's favorite season is Autumn. (yes, like her last name lol) *Rozene's favorite animals are basically puppies, kittens, and small bunnies. * Category:Candies Category:Candies Q-Z